Love Day
Love Day is the Valentines Day-themed episode of Blue's Clues. Synopsis Today is Love Day. Joe receives a mysterious Love Day card from a secret admirer and wonders who it could be. Joe met Mr. Salt, Paprika & Cinnamon. The characters explore the meaning of love and learn some important things, such as that someone can love more than one person and that you can get mad at someone and still love them. The Skidoo segment features a story that emphasizes the value of true love. In Blue's Room, Blue talks with Cinderella and gets the answers to some unresolved questions, such as whether or not Cinderella married her prince. Full Synopsis Joe welcomes us in and we can't help but notice that the Blue's Clues house is decorated with hearts everywhere. Joe tells us that it's "Love Day" and shows us that Blue made a Love Day card that says "Blue loves you." He sings about it, "it's love, love, love." Just then, another heart-shaped card appears and flutters to the floor. It turns out that it's for Joe! Joe's excited - somebody loves him! The card, though, isn't signed, so he doesn't know who sent it. In this episode, we and the various characters of the show explore love. To get things going, Side Table Drawer gives us a heart-shaped handy-dandy notebook to use. We head into the kitchen, where we find Mr. Salt, who says that it's time for a snack. Cinnamon and Paprika are there and he gives them heart-shaped cookies. Cinnamon says that he loves him and Mr. Salt tells him that he loves him too. This makes Paprika cry: she thinks this means that Mr. Salt doesn't love her because he loves Cinnamon. Mr. Salt tells her that this isn't true - after all, she loves more than one person, doesn't she? Paprika thinks about this and realizes that it's true. Next, we find Shovel and Pail outside in the backyard, making a sand castle. Then, Shovel accidentally knocks it down and Pail gets upset. Shovel tells us that Pail's angry at him and wants to know if we think Pail still loves him. Shovel and Pail work out their situation and we learn that sometimes you can get angry at someone, but it doesn't mean you don't love them anymore. Later on, Blue finds The Book of Love and skidoos into it. There, we find a tale about a prince and a princess who were in love. To keep track of things, we listen to the story and recall what happens, so that Blue can right it down. The story goes like this: a prince and a princess were in a love, but a magic spell turned the prince into a heart. He then floated up so high that the princess couldn't reach him and a strong wind started blowing him away. The princess followed the prince through a forest and up a mountain. She finally got close enough to reach him as a heart and hugged him, turning him back into a prince. The lesson of the story is that you should always follow your heart. In Blue's Room, Blue takes the story of Cinderella out of the bookshelf and talks about it. She thinks that Cinderella is "so dreamy." Blue wonders if Cinderella got married to her Prince Charming, so Moona brings her into the playroom to talk about it. She says that the prince's name is Charlie and that they did get married. These days, she's making shoes that don't fall off, so people won't lose them like she lost her glass slipper. Not only that, she's a mother now - she shows a picture of her baby named Ella. Prince Charlie is home taking care of her. Blue asks about her stepsisters, saying that it wasn't very nice, the way that they treated her. Cinderella says that she had a talk with them and things are okay now. After Blue leaves the playroom, Joe shows us a Love Day card that he made us. In a segment following the show, Blue answers a question submitted online from Jose He asks what her favorite musical instrument is and she answers that it's the trumpet because she "loves the way it sounds." Trivia *This is the only episode where the notebook is a different shape than just changing the artwork on the normal notebook. The notebook here shows the shape of a heart, related to the fact it's Love Day. *This episode introduces a new opening sequence that still includes Another Blue's Clues Day, but features the puppet version of Blue from Blue's Room opening the pop-up book from her playroom before Moona changes her into her animated form. *This episode was the first to feature a modified Theme song with the lyrics "To play Blue's Clues we have to find three paw prints" instead of individual lines discussing each paw print, most likely in an attempt to save time. Plus, the song got a semitone higher. *The Mailtime song was the only part of the show that was not changed. *Video letters during Mailtime as well as the closing credits sequence generally seem to run a bit shorter from this episode on. *Following the solving of Blue's Clues and the activity associated with it, Blue visits Blue's Room where she participates in a game or two. *Starting with this episode, the So Long Song is replaced by the Goodbye Song. *This is the only episode in which Cinnamon talks. *This is the second time Paprika cries in this episode the first time Paprika cries was in "Nurture!". *Like in "Blue's Sad Day" when Felt Boy is mad at Felt Girl for scaring him, Pail gets mad at Shovel for knocking down their sand castle. *This also happens in "I Did That!" like where Shovel gets mad at Tickety Tock for knocking down over his block tower. *This is the only episode where Pail gets angry. *This is the first episode where Thomas Sharkey voices Shovel. *This is the first episode where Nicole Gibson voices Pail. Julia Wetherell no longer voices Pail. *The pumpkin coach for this episode's Cinderella also appeared in the Book of Love. **Whene Joe skidooed into the book, the music was the same for the Cinderella from "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?". Gallery Noloveforjoe.jpg Joe's valentine.png IMG_7220.jpeg D2F9455B-1CC8-47B4-9586-1FB243F7B4EA.png Blue's_Clues_Cinnamon_with_Heart_Cookies.jpg Blue's_Clues_Cinnamon_and_Mr._Salt.jpg Pail confronting Shovel for destroying their sandcastle.png AAD5EC49-CACD-4476-A903-56BF2362C1EE.jpeg B4C21DAD-790B-4220-B801-71C2C7A8B751.jpeg Cinderella shows up at the house.png Polka Dots and Roary kiss Blue.png CinderellaBlue.jpg|Puppet Blue interacts with Cinderella. Cinderella shows Blue a picture of Ella.png Joe showing his valentine he made for the viewer.png Blue shows her card for the viewer.png Watch Episode Category:Valentine's Day Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:2004 releases